Moving So Fast
by dazzling-rainfall
Summary: Ryoma doesn't particularly like that his senpais are competing for Sakuno. “Heh, I didn’t know Echizen would move so fast for Sakuno-chan,” Fuji said.


The bright, hot sun was shining down on the tennis courts where the Seigaku players were practicing. Sweat was dripping down the regulars' faces. Man, was it hot out. It was probably the record high temperature in Japan, and even though Coach Ryuuzaki let them have the day off, Tezuka insisted on having practice. He didn't want the team to slip behind from missing practice for a day. Everyone was panting, and they all looked like they were being tortured. But, of course, Fuji didn't mind.

"Saa, Tezuka, looks like some of us are slowing down," Fuji informed the captain.

"Hn, and we still have laps to run before we finish," Tezuka grunted back his reply. Upon hearing this, the regulars moaned. Really, they thought, did Tezuka want them to get heat stroke?

Inui decided to join their conversation. "I know what can fix that," he said with a gleam flashing through his glasses. "I've got my Super Inui Deluxe juice right here," he announced with an evil smirk on his face. He was about to pour his Super Inui Deluxe juice into everybody's water bottles when Fuji stopped him.

"Inui, wait, I think I have an idea," he said looking at Echizen.

Just then, Sakuno walked by the tennis courts. Fuji, just for an instant, opened his eyes as an idea popped into his head. "Sakuno-chan," he called, "can you come here for a minute?"

Sakuno walked up to him. "What is it, Fuji-senpai?"

"I was wondering if you would like to help us Regulars out? You see, it's just so hot outside today and we need an extra boost. Having you here and cheering for us could help give everyone that extra boost. What do you say?" the sadist of the team asked. Everyone was looking at Fuji, wondering what he was planning.

"Ano, sure, senpai. I'd love to," Sakuno agreed. After she agreed, Fuji pulled Inui aside to let him know his plan.

Tezuka then called the Regulars together. "Everyone, gather up. Get a quick drink of water and then we'll be running laps!"

Eiji started complaining, "Eh! Tezuka-buchou!!! It is SO HOT OUTSIDE!!!"

Momo joined in with Eiji, "Really, Buchou! You're gonna kill us!"

"If you don't stop complaining now, you two will be running extra laps!" Tezuka's order quieted them down immediately. Eiji and Momo hid behind the first person they could find. Unfortunately for Momo, this person happened to be Kaidoh.

"Fsshh…get away from me!" Kaidoh yelled at Momo.

Eiji was hiding behind Echizen, but then he realized that their little O'chibi was a little short. "O'chibi, you gotta grow faster!!!" Eiji complained as he picked Ryoma up in front of him to hide his face from Tezuka.

"Eiji-senpai!" Ryoma started. "Put me down!"

"Everyone! I know it's hot outside, so I have decided to lower the lap limit," Tezuka announced. The Regulars' eyes were shimmering with hope. "I have lowered it to 20 laps!" They all sweat-dropped when they heard the new "lowered" limit.

"And there is an incentive," Fuji mischievously added. "Inui, why don't you do the honor of telling them?"

"NOOOOOOO!!" Eiji screamed. "NOT INUI'S JUICE!!!!!! AAAHHHH!!!"

"What's wrong with my juice?" Inui wondered. "But, no, Eiji, my juice is not the incentive, unfortunately. The incentive is for the fastest runner. Whoever finishes their 20 laps first will get a kiss from Ryuuzaki."

"What? Coach is here?" Kaidoh asked with his eyes bulging out. He really could not believe what Inui was thinking. Who wants to kiss the coach?

"Um, no," Inui started to explain. "The kiss will be from Ryuuzaki Sakuno." Up until this moment, Ryoma was calmly listening and drinking his Ponta. After he heard what Inui said, however, he started choking on his soda.

"Echizen, are you ok?" Fuji asked with a creepy smile on his face. Echizen responded by pulling his hat down to cover his face.

"EH?!" exclaimed Sakuno. "Fuji-senpai, is that how I am supposed to help out?! You never told me that part!"

Ryoma was wondering why Sakuno would so boldly volunteer to help out the Regulars in this way, but after her exclamation, he soon realized that she was set up. "Echizen," Fuji started, "I won't be taking it easy on you. I want that kiss from Sakuno-chan." Ryoma glared at his senpai. Really, Ryoma thought, he shouldn't force girls to kiss him, especially Sakuno. Looks like he'll have to help Sakuno out of another mess once again.

Taka finally spoke up, blushing, "I don't know if this is really fair for Sakuno-chan." Good, Ryoma thought, somebody agrees with me. Fuji, however, would not let his plan go to waste. He put a racket into Taka's hands. "BURNING!!! I'm gonna get that kiss from Sakuno-chan! Watch out, Baby! Here I come!" Ryoma sniped a glance at Sakuno—she looked scared.

"Regulars! That's enough! Line up! Ready, set, GO!" Tezuka commanded, and the race for Sakuno began.

Lap 1

"Hoi! Hoi! I want a kiss from sweet Sakuno-chan!" Eiji gleefully sang while doing his acrobatics.

"BURNING! HERE I COME BABY!" Taka came charging at Eiji, full speed ahead. "Choo! Choo!"

"AAAAAHHHH!!" Eiji screamed. "T-Taka, slow down!! You're gonna run me ov-" he didn't quite finish, for Taka really did run Eiji over. It wasn't long after, however, when Taka's "engine" died out, and he collapsed to the ground.

Lap 10

Momo and Kaidoh were the leaders of the bunch. It was when they were neck-and-neck that Momo decided something had to be done. Momo just really wanted that kiss from Sakuno for bragging rights.

"Hey, Viper! Why are you running so fast? I didn't know you liked Sakuno-chan so much! Haha!" Momo made fun of Kaidoh.

"W-What?! I don't like her, you Porcupine head!"

"What was that, Mamushi?!" And Momo and Kaidoh got into a fist fight half-way through the race.

Lap 15

It was only Inui, Fuji, and Ryoma left. They were all pretty even. Inui started to take out his juice to give himself a little boost. "Hey, save some for me," Fuji told him. After Inui drank it, though, his face slowly started to turn green and then after a minute, he fell straight down on his face. "Looks like it's just you and me now, Echizen."

Lap 19

Both Fuji and Ryoma only had one lap to go, and neither one was giving up any ground to the other. "Echizen, remember when I told you I wasn't going to go easy on you? Well, I really mean it," Fuji smiled at him right as he sped up and flew past Ryoma. Ryoma glared at Fuji from behind. He was more determined than ever to save Ryuuzaki from this unfortunate circumstance of hers. Thinking only of saving her and getting her out of this situation, Ryoma found the extra boost he needed to catch up to Fuji and sprinted right past him.

"Mada mada dane, Fuji-senpai," Ryoma smirked.

"Heh, I didn't know Echizen would move so fast for Sakuno-chan," Fuji said to himself.

As Ryoma neared the finish line, he could still feel Fuji on his tail. So instead of slowing down after he crossed hit, he kept his speed up and grabbed Sakuno by the wrist and dragged her as far away from Fuji as he could. Sakuno could hear the catcalls and whistles her senpais were giving them, and she started to blush.

Ryoma didn't stop running until he reached the fountain. Panting, he let go of Sakuno's hand and started to take a drink of water. After his drink, he looked up at Sakuno and found her blushing. 'She looks cute when she blushes,' he thought. 'Wait, what? What am I thinking? This heat must be getting to me.' He turned around back towards the drinking fountain to cool himself down again. To keep himself distracted from Sakuno, he decided to take his shirt off and soak it in water to help cool him down.

"A-Ano," Sakuno began. Ryoma turned to face her, only to see her blushing face again. "Thanks for taking me away from them, Ryoma-kun," she shyly thanked him.

'Why does she have to look so cute when she blushes?' Ryoma thought again. He didn't forget to respond to her though, "Hn. Your welcome. You owe me something for that." 'Why am I doing this?' he questioned himself as he walked slowly over to Sakuno. 'That sun really is getting the best of me. I would never be doing this if it wasn't so hot outside.'

Sakuno looked up at Ryoma, who was still shirtless. He really was muscular. She blushed even deeper. Ryoma caught her blush and her eyes moving from his chest down to his abs. He smirked and started to walk closer to Sakuno. Sakuno started to take a step back, but was stopped by the wall behind her. Ryoma, however, did not stop. He kept getting closer and closer to her until she could feel his breath on her face.

Caging her against the wall, he put both hands on either side of Sakuno. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "You owe me for saving you from that situation back there, Ryuuzaki."

"W-what d-does R-Ryoma-kun want?" she stuttered.

Ryoma got even closer to her, so that his lips were just brushing hers. "This," he said, and he pushed his lips against hers. 'Heh, screw the sun, I'm doing this,' he decided to himself, and he deepened the kiss. He took one hand off the wall and wrapped it around her waist, bringing her closer to him. It was only too soon for him when he reluctantly and slowly lifted his lips off hers to get some air. He still had his hand wrapped around her waist, and his golden, smoldering eyes started into her deep chocolate ones.

Sakuno was blushing very much indeed. She could not believe that Ryoma kissed her! 'Maybe I'm just day-dreaming,' she thought. To make sure if he was really there, Sakuno quietly and timidly asked, "R-Ryoma-kun?" If he was really there, he would reply.

"You're not done yet," he replied.

"Eh?!" Sakuno blushed.

Ryoma gave her his best smirk and brought his other hand off the wall to cup her face. "That was for me saving you. You still owe me for finishing my laps first." Sakuno gasped when she heard this. Ryoma lightly chuckled at her and lowered his face to kiss her again. He slid his hand down from her face to her waist and gently pushed her back towards the wall again. Echizen Ryoma will definitely make sure he gets everything she owes him.


End file.
